Inside Out
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: Intensely gory fiction inside, Warning: this fanfic has so many warnings that the warnings themselves may cause offence. Read at your own risk. Jak is trapped with his darker side, and it doesn't end well for him. one shot


Disclaimer: The characters of Jak and Daxter are copyright of Naughty Dog, I have no claim on them.

Warning: This fanfic contains gore, vore, violent and disturbing imagery, necrophilia, strangulation, graphic violence, graphic homosexual sex, non consensual sex, debatable beastiality, and disembowlment. If you find any of these themes inappropriate I suggest you click the back button and forget this fic. I will not be held responsible if you read this and are disgusted, because thats really what its here for.

Authors note: I don't know when this would happen during the game, I just decided to write it because everyone who writes Jak's dark, personified personality seems to portray him as this sort of half-evil entity, or even a tragic hero. I don't agree with that. DJ is an evil, malevolent, _violent BEAST_, and if Jak weren't around he'd kill everything in sight. Which is exactly what this scene describes. Its not really meant to be a full story, which is why its so insanely short, its just meant to be a scene which I never see to describe a character I never see.

---

"Such a shame." The growling, animalistic voice echoed in Jaks ears like the tolling of a funeral march. It scared him. Jak suddenly found himself in a dark, spaceless place. He could see nothing, barely his own skin showed in this place without life. In fact, it didn't seem as though his own skin were set visible by an outside source. No, instead it looked as though the dim light was emulating from his skin. A pale, mottled light, fading, and dulled. Jake suddenly felt as though his midsection had been severed by a sword. The cold seemed to numb his skin on contact and his blue tunic ripped as long, jet-black talons lay across his midsection, blacking out that part of his body, as if the darkness around had swallowed it up. Ice cold breath floated in waves against Jaks neck and the young blond stiffened in fear, shivering as his body was suddenly assaulted by this empty cold. A body surrounded his, a harsh sound accompanying the assault. It was similar to purring but had a distinctive abrasiveness to it, like a growl telling him that whoever was making the sound was angry...

Dark reached his arms up and caressed Jaks pectoral muscles through his shirt before dragging his claws down from collarbone to hips, shredding skin and cloth alike. The sabers left trails of ice along Jaks skin, Darks effects were so potent on Jak that as he gasped, his breath came out like mist, freezing as it left the only warm thing in this place... A place Dark so quickly was turning cold.

The evil entity rubbed its hips against Jaks ass wantonly, its groaning voice crooning unintelligable words to Jak with a demonic gruffness. It took Jak a moment to realize that he was no longer standing. In the numb pleasure of Darks actions, Jak had fallen to his knees and Dark slipped lithly around Jaks body, the blonds blood rubbing onto Darks naked body. The friction of it seemed to simultaniously warm and cool.. Darks body was like a frozen cadaver, his touch cold, clammy and hard. Despite this Jak made no protest as the creature nipped and bit along his body, leaving trails of blood and marks where his fangs pierced Jaks numbed skin... All the while dimming the small remaining light casting the only sight in this dark and forboding world.

Jak allowed himself to be leaned back, straddled by Dark as the entity slashed apart his legs and the pants around them, eagerly grinding their erections together. there were no words spoken, Jak didn't make a sound besides muted mewls and moans, But the empty place seemed to fill up with Darks rakish moans and roars. Jak writhed as his body was enveloped by the cold, and his light grew ever dimmer with each teasing gesture.

Dark ran his hands down Jaks face and chest, clawing at the available skin, Jak unnoticing to the wounds quickly draining his life-blood. His intestine burst from his stomach as the flesh holding it there was taken apart. It was a this time that Dark lay its hands square on Jaks hips, lifting them up and moving its cock to accommodate the one part of his body yet untouched. Dark jerked his hips forward mercilessly, taking Jak as the blond groaned, the numbness taking away the pain of the intrusion and leaving only what little pleasure was left to feel. With the rythmic rocking, Jaks intestines and stomach were shoved further out of his stomach and without knowing why Jak began to cough up blood.

He could no longer feel the damage done to his body, nor the pleasure, only see and hear Dark groaning and roaring in pleasure as it drove itself repeatedly into Jaks worn and dying body. He started to gargle and blood fountained from his mouth as he struggled to breath lungs which were being punctured while Dark actually dug into the mess of organs burst from Jaks abdomine and ate it as he continued to shove himself into Jaks core.

Eventually, the dim, dim light haloing Jak's dilapidated body slowly faded, and in the cold, merciless darkness, a roar of release was heard thoughout the recesses of Jaks mind. The monster had won, and no one was left to cage him again.


End file.
